psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Busts Down Door
"Psycho Dad Busts Down Door" is an episode of the "Psycho" series uploaded by the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. The video was uploaded on September 11, 2015 and is the 31st episode in the series. Plot The video opens with Uncle Larry and Jesse, who are filming an announcement video for a livestream. It is soon interrupted when Jeffrey Sr. starts pounding on the door while asking Jesse for the key to come in, despite Jesse saying he already has the key. Jesse says he will let him in after 10 seconds. However, before he can continue, Jeffrey Sr. kicks the door down in just one swift kick, much to Jesse's horror. Jeffrey Sr. storms in and proceeds to trash almost everything in Jesse's room. At the same time, Jeffrey Jr. enters the room with a camera and starts taunting Jesse after everything that has happened to him a day prior. Jeffrey Sr. succeeds at throwing a table, then moves on to knocking down all of Juliette's gifts, and finally to throwing down Jesse's posters, knocking down his TV in the process, while Larry unsuccessfully tries to calm everyone down. He then tells Jesse and Larry to get out of the house because of what happened to Jeffrey in The Pitfall Prank, effectively exiling Jesse once more, possibly forever. As they argue their way out of the house, they come across Theresa, who is outside gardening. Jesse asks her for assistance in convincing Jeffrey Sr. to let him stay, however, this time around she does not support Jesse, as she is angry that he manipulated her for the prank. This causes Jeffrey Sr. to abruptly end their conversation as he follows Jesse and Larry to the driveway. Jesse and Larry start driving out of the Ridgway residence, with Jesse and Jeffrey trading insults. Once they reach the road, Jesse starts crying at how his belongings have been destroyed by his father. He then asks to stay with Larry, in response, he tells Jesse that he will allow him to stay in the RV, and the video ends with Jesse explaining that he will likely stay there much longer than before. Trivia * This is the second time Jesse has been kicked out of his parent's house. The first time was in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. * This is the first Psycho video where Jesse's mother does not take Jesse's side at all, and also the first time that she supports Jeffrey Sr.'s decisions. * When Jeffrey Sr. busts down the door, he seems to do it extremely quickly with just one kick, although the door may have been damaged prior to the incident, thus making it easy to knock down. * This episode was uploaded 14 years after 9/11/01 (September 11, 2001) AKA 9/11 making it quite an unlucky day for the United States of America as a whole and an ironic, yet unlucky day for Jesse. * It is ironic how Jeffrey Sr. defends his oldest son yet most of time when Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. get into a fight he will often use the excuse "It's between you and him because you two prank each other all the time!" . * It is debatable whether this video was all scripted or not as in exactly 3:31 the hinges didn't look like they had a door on it that was kicked in and the fact that Jeffrey Sr. isn't that strong therefore it would sound strange as to how he could kick down a door in one swift kick. Of course as suggested above the door may of been damaged prior to the incident. * This is the first time where the 5 main characters (Jesse, Jeffrey Jr, Jeffrey Sr, Larry and Theresa) all appear together in the same Psycho video. * At the 5:09-5:14 mark after Uncle Larry starts the car, the song "Ramblin' Man" by The Allman Brothers Band is heard playing on the radio, and at the 5:54-6:12 mark (with the camera facing the radio at the 5:54-6:02 mark), "The Allman Brothers Band Ramblin' Man" is shown on the radio. * This is the first time Uncle Larry films a Psycho Video. * Investigation by several users reveals that Psycho Dad (Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.) committed a crime: illegal eviction under N.J.S.A. 2C:33-11-1. He can actually be charged for this because he did so without filing a legal eviction or having an officer present. It is also illegal to bar Jesse from retrieving his possessions. * This is also the first time in 2 months that Jesse screams hysterically, throws a tantrum, outbursts, and cries ever since the burial of his video games and Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout. * Many YouTubers sided with Jesse due to Jeffrey and his father's ungrateful behavior, maybe because Jeffrey told his father about Jesse pushing him in the hole and causing Jesse to be kicked out of the house yet again, crossing the line for both of them. However, some sided with Jeffrey and his father primarily because it was a satisfactory revenge video for Jesse manipulating his whole family in order to get back for his brother, as seen in THE PITFALL PRANK!. * Despite Jesse telling Larry that his exile from the house would likely be longer than his previous exile from the house, Jesse was let back in during the events of Psycho Last Supper only 8 days later, whereas his previous exile lasted for an approximate month. * The door that Jeff Sr damage it also the same thing that jesse did in Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash but recently jesse throw his WIi U console at the glass door he damage. * Uncle Larry wasn't allowed in the ridgeway house. Continuity * The events of THE PITFALL PRANK! are the main catalyst for the events of this video. *This episode marks the second time Jesse has been kicked out of his house. *Jeffrey's side of these events can be seen in the Big Brudda episode PSYCHO ROOM DESTRUCTION.. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Kicked Out Vlogs